Koridai
Koridai, officially the Nikolist Theocracy of Koridai is a powerful nation. Billy Mays founded this place when he was in vacations on Hyrule. Today, it is ran by Blanc and is one of the three Nikolist nations (the others being Czechosalvakia and Mother Russia History Foundation In 1560, Billy Mays came across a small island that he named Koridai, which was ancient Hylian for But Wait, There's More!. However, in 1562, the King's ancestor, the King sent soldiers to the island in order to claim it as new land for Hyrule. They later came back from the north with Koridai. Soon Hyrule formed Koridai as a state of Hyrule. Ganon's Lair and the Faces of Evil People of Koridai were in peace until one day, Ganon came in and took over. He wanted to use the island for selfish reasons such as plotting to take over the world, fapping alone on his lair, raising taxes and founding his own pub for himself. According to Gwonam, it is written that only Link can defeat Ganon and put an end to his schemes. All Link had to do, is to destroy the owners of the faces of evil and thus get The Book of Koridai which is the only item that can destroy Ganon, apparently. Once he entered Ganon's Lair, he encountered Ganon watching porn alone until he noticed Link and offered him to join him and have his face become the greatest in Koridai or else die, Link refused because he knew Ganon stole his bitch princess and used the book, but it had no effect even after Link read it so he decided to shove it up Ganon's ass. This caused the book to imprison Ganon inside the book with no chance of watching porn again. Koridan Revolution In 1666, the Koridan people got pissed at the King and started a revolution. The war lasted for eight years and ended with the rebels in victory and Koridai becoming a nation. After the revolution, I.M. Meen became Koridai's leader. I.M. Meen's Dictatorship I.M. Meen reformed Koridai into a dictatorship known as the Dictatorship of Koridai. All freedom and the environment were all but destroyed. He ordered giant faces to be carved into the island in order for him to worship Satan. Despite all this, however, he was very popular with his people. He built roads and schools, fed a once starving people. Under his rule, he opened Koridai up to business and it became an important port city increasing the profit the Koridan people saw. Inspired by Yu-Gi-Oh, I.M. Meen created Pokemon cards which made the island extremely wealthy. However, I.M. Meen didn't want Koridai to just be a wealthy island. I.M. Meen began to built a massive military and conquer large amounts of land on the nearby mainland. Soon it was hard to argue Koridai wasn't a powerful nation. In 1978, I.M. Meen fled Koridai after a bunch of children made fun of him. This led him to hate children and build a secret labyrinth. Leaderless, Koridai was pretty much screwed so Johnathan Kravindish declared himself leader and led Koridai for 32 years. In 1980, he renamed Koridai the Republic of Koridai even though it wasn't a republic. In 2010, he was forced to resign due to allegations of sexually assaulting Birdo. After that, Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen took over as leader. Attack Fred Fred Figglehorn later hacks the airwaves of Koridai and forced the Koridan people to watch all his stupid videos for 24 hours, because of that 13000 people committed suicide that day. Two years later, Smitty sent troops into Equestria and got Fred killed. King Dedede's Dictatorship Over the years, Koridai remained a strong military and economic force in the world. However, in 2016 Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen had to step down when the Supreme Court ruled that you can't rule the country when you're dead. After that, an election was held and King Dedede ran saying if he wins, he'll create a new dictatorship. At first no one took him seriously but then he said he would legalize uncensored hentai so he gained massive support and ended up winning in a landslide. However, King Dedede, being the greedy bastard he is, ran away with all of Koridai's money leading them to go into a depression. Nikolist State In 2020, Blanc returned from Czechosalvakia and convinced everyone to make her the absolute leader. The main reason this happened was because everyone was poor and depressed and she promised free vodka (to be fair, she delivered). With her as leader Koridai allied with Czechosalvakia and Mother Russia. During her leadership, Blanc has lowered the age of consent to 12 to make herself less self conscious about looking like a child (this resulted in You moving there), and legalizing slavery citing abolitionism being immoral. However, the slaves are all tumblr users so it's alright since it's not like they'd be able to get any work otherwise. Finally, anyone who doesn't follow Nikolaism or calls the Blanc flat is to be publicly executed by a firing squad, and their body publicly displayed as an example. Population Species *42.2% Human (Mushroom Kingdom descent) *36.9% Mobian (Mobius descent) *9.7% Pony (Equestria descent) *8.9% Elf (Hyrule descent) *2.3% Other (Other descent) Religion *99.9% Nikolaism *0.1% Dead Meat Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Countries